


The Art of the Deal

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Felicity and William in A.R.G.U.S. Protection, Oliver finally home, Oliver in prison, Season 7 Alternative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver is in prison due to the deal he made with Samanda Watson and Felicity and William are in A.R.G.U.S., protective custody. They have been moved to a new town with completely new identities and Felicity has a job as a barista in a coffee shop. Felicity and Diggle have been working to try to obtain Oliver's release when an opportunity falls right in to Felicity's lap. Samanda Watson comes into the coffee shop one day and asks for Felicity's help in catching Diaz. Felicity will help her on one condition. That Oliver is set free. Will the FBI be willing to grant her request in exchange for her help catching Diaz?





	The Art of the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This short ficlet was written for @Fr0styVA. I hope this is everything you were hoping it would be. 
> 
> Also I made up a town name in this ficlet since we do not know where William and Felicity will end up.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I worked very hard to get where I am and it was not so I could fetch you coffee!"

The words played over and over in Felicity's mind as she wiped down the table at All The Perks Coffee Shop. From the day Oliver had been incarcerated, she and William had been whisked away in a whirlwind of change. They had been moved to a new town, their names changed, and even their appearances to some extent. Felicity had let her hair grow back out, and had died a pink strip down the right side. Pink was a favorite color of hers and it brightened her day when she looked at it in the mirror. Living in Marble Falls, away from Star City, away from him, had been the most difficult move of her life. But she had made a promise. A promise that she would raise William to be the man she and Oliver knew he could become, and that was exactly what she was going to do. Even if it meant she served coffee every day.

Most days were pretty slow in the shop. But she found she liked the quiet, the solitude it sometimes offered. It gave her time to pull up her laptop and continue trying to free her husband.

She finished wiping down all the tables when she heard the bell tinkle above the door, signaling a customer. She put on her brightest smile and turned to greet them, but when she saw who was standing in the doorway, the smile left her lips. Anger flared from her head to her toes. Samanda Watson!

She walked over to her and crossed her arms. This woman was why Oliver was not with his son, this woman was the reason Oliver was in jail and not with his family; with her!

"What do you want?", she asked, her tone cold.

"I was hoping we could talk?" Samanda said. The shop was empty, so she hoped that Felicity would spare a few minutes.

Felicity's eyes narrowed. "What makes you think I want to talk to you? You’re the reason my husband is not with his family.", she bit out. It was extremely hard to hold her temper.

'Please Felicity! Just give me five minutes." she said.

Felicity looked quickly around and whispered, "My name is Amanda."

"Amanda, please! Five minutes?"

Felicity stared at her for several minutes, before she finally guided her over to a nearby booth and took a seat.

"You have exactly five minutes!" She crossed her arms across her chest, and looked at Samanda

"Thank you!" Samanda took a deep breath before she started talking.

"In the five months that your husband, The Green Arrow has been in prison, Diaz has broadened his reach within the city.  We have had more criminals set up shop in Star City and the crime rate is getting out of control."

Felicity snorted. "I could have told you that would happen."

Samanda gave her a look before she continued. "We need your help in finding Diaz."

Felicity laughed. "Wow it must have really hurt you to have to say those words.", she said sarcastically. "Why would I help you?" Did this woman really have the delusion that she would want to help the organization that had put Oliver in prison?

"Because if you don't, Star City is going to become overrun with criminals. We will lose our city." Samanda said.

"You should have thought of that before you put the man who was helping keep it safe in prison.", she gritted.

Samanda gave her a look that said she had a point. Felicity watched her for a moment, then she leaned across the table and looked Samanda in the eye. Fine! They wanted her help, then they would give her something in return.

"You want my help then you have to do something for me.", she said. Samanda looked at her in surprise.

"And what would that be?"

"Oliver goes free! All charges against him dropped." Felicity said, and sat back in her seat with a confident tilt to her chin.

"What? Are you crazy? There is no way I can get that type of deal." Samanda blustered.

"Then we are done here." Felicity stood and walked to the counter.

Samanda sighed and then finally stood up. "Amanda, wait!"

Felicity turned and gave her a cocky stare. Time to play ball Samanda!!

"If you give us your word you will help us bring down Diaz, then I will see that all charges against Oliver are dropped. But, you will have to agree to work for us for a period of time that we see fit." Samanda said.

"Oh, one other thing!", Felicity said, now that she had her on the hook. "My husband and I will continue to watch over Star City and keep it safe, but your organization will turn a blind eye to all Green Arrow activities going forward. And last, Oliver will be re-instated as the Mayor, if he so chooses."

Samanda’s eyes narrowed at her. Felicity was asking for a lot. And as much as they needed her help, Samanda did not want Felicity to know they were really desperate. She crossed her arms and stared at Felicity as a battle of wills ensued. Felicity did not back down.

"That is the offer. I will accept nothing less.", Felicity said.

Samanda stared for a few more minutes, before she finally held out her hand to Felicity. "Deal!"

Felicity shook her hand confidently. 

"I will get over the contract as soon as possible.  Welcome to the FBI Miss Smoak." Samanda said.

"It's Smoak-Queen." Felicity said proudly.   

**~~~~~~~ Three Days Later ~~~~~~~~~**

William closed the last of his boxes and looked over the room that he had called his for the last five months. It was nothing like his room back home, and he looked forward to getting back there. It was where he had gotten to know his Dad, and where the three of them had become a family.

"I'm all packed!", he said as he walked into the living room. Felicity had just finished the last box in the kitchen. She wiped her brow.

"Whew, we are done." She sank down onto the couch and William walked over and sat beside her.

William looked at her shyly, "I can't wait for us all to be back home."

Felicity looked at him lovingly. "Me too William." She pulled him to her and hugged him close.

It had been five months! Five months of being a single parent. Five months of no Oliver. It had been hard at first and she had been angry. The fact that Oliver had made such a deal without consulting her had stung, and it stung bad. He said he did it to save her and William, and a part of her softened when she thought of his words. But a part of her was still angry, and she knew they would have to deal with that when he came home. After Oliver had been taken away, William had a hard time adjusting. He didn't understand how his Dad could be pardoned by the city; hailed a hero for saving them and yet put in prison by the FBI. She would never understand that either, but she had kept that to herself. She had been strong for him. They had become closer as the months had passed. Living in a small town, where they knew no one had caused their bond to grow, and for that she would always be grateful.

Samanda had kept her promise, and the contract had arrived the next day. She had also received a letter from the penitentiary that Oliver was being released in two days. 

They would all be home. 

**~~~~~~ A Month After Returning to Star City ~~~~~~~~~**

A month. Oliver had been home for a month, and he was still getting used to being free. He had not realized how precious his freedom was now that he had a family, until he had been stuck in that hell for five months. Five months of not seeing William; of not holding Felicity. It had been the worst kind of torture. But he didn't regret doing it. He would do it again for her, for them. He just wished he had handled things differently. That he had told her about the deal.

But their fight today was not about that. It was about what _SHE_ had done, and Oliver was mad.

"Felicity you know how I feel about you getting involved with Diaz.", he said, his jaw ticking and his fists clenching.

Felicity was just as angry, and she was not going to let him bully her. "You were gone Oliver!! You were in prison, seemingly for the rest of your life. YOU made that decision without consulting me. And what makes it worse was you made time to talk to everyone BUT me! I was just following your lead. I did what I had to do to get you out of prison!"

"And I did what I did to keep you out of jail, do you not get that?" his voice raising.

"I get that better than you realize Oliver. You kept me out of jail so I could be here for William, and I kept my promise to you. I worked in a stupid COFFEE SHOP!! Me, serving coffee Oliver!!!! But I did it so William could have a stable life. And we missed you. Every second of every day it was hard to move, or even breath without you. But I did! I put one foot in front of the other and I kept going, for him. And it wasn't like I could get on a phone and call you or come see you!" she said bitterly.

Oliver sighed. "But to put yourself in front of Diaz...". He couldn't think about it.

She had sacrificed so much for him. He walked slowly to her, not knowing if she would accept his embrace. He stopped and looked into her beautiful blue eyes that were filled with tears and pain, and he pulled her close to him. He hugged her tightly, and they just stood there, arms entwined, chests touching, hearts beating together. He had once said that he could handle losing his freedom, but he could not handle losing her and William and in this moment, he knew that to be true. He could never lose her.

He didn't like the fact she was helping them find and catch Diaz, and he didn't like that she had to sell her soul to Watson for his freedom. It all made his head hurt, and it had put a strain between them. But they were working through it, slowly. She squeezed him tightly to her. Oh to feel him again was something she was just starting to get use to again. She still woke sometimes during the night and for a brief moment she would think he was still gone, still in prison. But then she would feel him breath, feel his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and she would lay her head on his chest and just listen to him breath. He pulled back and fingered her hair with a smile. Pink! He teased her about it when he first saw it. Now he kinda liked it. Looking at her made his blood quicken.

Felicity gave him a kiss and pulled from him walking through to the kitchen, She grabbed the carafe and poured some coffee. "I will be late getting home tonight.", she said as she took a sip. He could still hear the irritation in her voice, but they were better.

Oliver lowered his head to his chest. This would be the second week in a row that she had worked late nights all week. Her work for Watson and trying to get her company Smoak Technologies back on its feet, alone, was causing her to work way too much. He was worried about her.

He ran a hand over his forehead, and walked over, rubbing her shoulders. "Can you take a night off?" he asked. He had been easing his way back into this Green Arrow activities and probably needed to patrol tonight. But what he really wanted was a night with just the three of them, as a family. It seemed like such a long time since they had done that.

She groaned, her head lolling back against his hands, "Ohhhh I wish. But now that we have Diaz's location, Samanda needs me to monitor his activity so they can figure out the best way to catch him. Plus, I need to put in some hours with Smoak Tech. It is finally starting to flow again, and without Curtis I am on my own."

William had already left for school, so Oliver pulled her back against him, his hands moving around her waist. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck. "We need you here."  She sighed as his lips ghosted across her cheek. She placed her hands over his, and moaned softly. But then she pulled away. She knew if she stayed in his arms much longer where they would end up, and she just did not have the time today.

"Ohhh, I have to go Oliver. I'm sorry." She gave him a quick peck to the lips. "How about tomorrow night? We can order pizza and play board games with William?" She gathered her purse and turned to look at him.

Oliver sighed. "Ok. I love you." His eyes were loving as he looked at her. He had missed her so much.

"I love you too.", she blew him a kiss as she headed out the door.

Oliver placed the dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed his jacket. He was going into the Mayor's office today. He had been offered the position back, and for him it was bitter sweet. Lance had died. He would never get over that. But he wanted to make Lance proud. So, he would step back into the shoes and help keep Star City safe.

**~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~**

Felicity hurried in the door, pulling off her shoes as she stumbled for the bedroom. She had wanted to beat Oliver home today and she had done it! She changed into her comfy pajamas and headed to the kitchen as William came out of his room.

"I thought I heard someone. Where is Dad?", he asked.

"He will be here shortly. Do you want to order the pizza or pick out our first game?"

"Game!", he said and headed to the cabinet.

Felicity was on the phone ordering the pizza when Oliver walked in from the office, and he smiled when he saw William setting up their first game. He stopped in the living room and just watched them. His eyes teared up as he looked at them both. The two people he loved most in this world were here with him. Safe! His heart was so full that he put a hand to his chest. It was almost overwhelming. He never knew that one day he would be married to someone like Felicity with a son. Sometimes he still marveled that she had agreed to marry him. But she did and as he walked to the bedroom to change clothes a smile lifted the corners of his lips.

He was finally home!!


End file.
